


Destined One

by akaikira98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confession, Fluff, KRTKweek2k16, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, prompt : bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaikira98/pseuds/akaikira98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate is just an urban legend, or so Tsukishima thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined One

When someone is born, there is a tattoo on the right side on their neck. This tattoo is invisible, even to the owner. The one who can see it is the soulmate of the owner. One can get married to another who isn't one's soulmate, but when one is united with their true mate, it is guaranteed that they will be happy for all eternity.

xxxxxx

Although people were so keen on finding their soulmate, Tsukishima was never one to be interested in such things. It rarely happened, the last time it happened was around twenty years ago, or so his parents said. He didn't witness it, heck, he hadn't even been born at that time. That's why he absolutely wouldn't believe in the soulmate thing.

"I'll be heading home first then."

"Okay. Good work today, Tsukki." His colleague, Yamaguchi, waved at him.

Tsukishima's shift ended earlier today. Since he got nothing to do in particular, instead of going home, he went to a nearby park. He sat on one of the benches, took out his headphones and the book that he had borrowed from the library.

He wasn't even halfway through his book when he felt eyes on him. He looked up from his book and noticed a guy standing not too far away, looking at him. Their gaze met for a split second before the guy started running towards him. Tsukishima was about to run, but then his eyes caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a tattoo on the right side of the guy's neck.

_Oh._

They guy stood in front of him, slightly out of breath.

"H-hey. Nice tattoo you got there."

Tsukishima hesitated before he answered,"Yours too."

"You can see it?"

Tsukishima nodded. "But I have no intention to go out with a stranger."

"Well, let's get some coffee then. Anyway, my name's Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Tsukishima Kei."

xxxxxxxxx

It took several weeks before they acted like a normal friend. The first few cups were awkward, but overtime, the conversations started to flow more smoothly. So did Kuroo's pickup lines.

"Kuroo-san, please stop joking."

"But it's the truth, Tsukki! I could stare at your eyes for days and not be bored. The more I look at them, the more they seems to shine."

Tsukishima sighed for the umpteenth time. One thing he learned about Kuroo, was how persistent he was. Once he set his mind on something, he would do anything to get it. Flirting was no different.

"Aren't you bored?"

"Bored of looking at you? Never."

Tsukishima slightly blushed at his words.

"Hey hey Tsukki what about me?"

"What?"

"Which part of me do you like to see?"

"Well, if I have to choose, I'd pick your teeth."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"They are like the teeth of T-Rex."

Kuroo felt like banging his head to the floor.

xxxxxxxxx

Another month had passed, Kuroo's advances had gotten even bolder. Tsukishima didn't brush them off though. If anything, he answered with whatever pickup lines that popped up in his mind. Somehow, it kind of turned into flirting contest. But that was fine. They enjoyed each other's company, and that's all that mattered.

xxxxxxxx

Yet another month had passed and they grew even more intimate. They looked like a real couple, but when people asked them, they would say that they're just friends.

But that would change today, Kuroo thought.

They had just finished their cup and Tsukishima was about to go home.

"Hey Tsukki. Got time to spare?"

"A few more minutes, I guess."

"Let's get going then."

"Where to?"

"Just follow me."

They walked side by side, but unlike the usual, they were silent. Then they arrived at the park where they first met. Kuroo cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Y' know, Tsukki. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I'm serious."

He took Tsukishima's hands in his and looked straight his eyes.

"Will you be my other half?"

"Took you long enough." Tsukishima giggled.

"Eh?"

"You have to take the responsibility for making me wait for too long."

Kuroo hugged him tightly and smiled. "Don't worry, Tsukki. I'll take care of you forever."

xxxxxxxxx

Tsukishima still found it hard to believe. In less than an hour, he would be forever tied with his destined one. It had been 5 years since Kuroo confessed to him. There were up and downs in their relationship, but they managed to last up to this day.

"Tsukki, are you ready?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Yes."

With that, the door was opened. Full of confidence, Tsukishima took the first step towards his soon-to-be husband and his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Wish I could make this story even longer, but my brain refused to cooperate ;w;  
> Anyway, kudos and comments are appreciated! ^w^


End file.
